Gayle Parker (Earth-6983)
The daughter of the original Spider-Man hailing from another reality, Gayle Amberose Parker grew up a rather introverted, quiet teenager. She never had many friends, and was always focused on her writing. She loved to write. At age 15, Gayle first manifested her mutant spider-powers for the first time. At the same time, she also encountered Julia Carpenter, the former Spider-Woman. Carpenter offered to train Gayle in order to help her focus her powers and abilities. Gayle became the next Spider-Woman following this fact. Peter and Mary Jane caught on about their daughter's activities, but, in spite of their reluctance, allowed Gayle to continue to be trained by Julia. Spider-Woman also joined the Avengers Unity Division, consisting of several sons and daughters of former Avengers and X-Men alike. She also started a relationship with Pym Lang, the son of Scott Lang, the former Ant-Man. During her time as a hero, Gayle fought several villains, including the demonically-enhanced Mysterio, the Freakshow (a gang of villains brought into reality from Gayle's own imagination), the deformed scientist Dr. Morfred, who sought to harness the gene that granted people super-abilities, and the recently-resurfaced original Hobgoblin Roderick Kingsley. Eventually, Gayle's reality, along with everyone she loved, was destroyed due to a temporal anomaly in the space-time continuum. Due to some cosmic accident, Gayle was hurled onto Earth-919 after the fact. Her story continues there... Powers * Spider-Physiology ** Wall-crawling: Much like her father, Gayle has a series of thick, prickly hairs lining her fingers and toes, which allow her to scale most types of physical surfaces. ** Organic web generation: Thanks to a series of complex spinnerets in her forearms, Gayle is able to generate a thick, strong webbing type which can be fired from her wrists. ** Superhuman speed: Gayle is capable of running up to speeds of MACH 4, easily able to outrun a speeding car on foot. ** Superhuman agility and reflexes: Gayle's agility outclasses the highest of most professional physical athletes, and she is more nimble and flexible than her father was at his prime. Her reflexes are also accelerated, able to allow her to quickly catch bullets, given her Spider-Sense grants her enough warning time. ** Superhuman strength: Gayle is capable of lifting up to 7 and a half tons. ** Spider-Sense: Gayle's most useful power, her Spider-Sense is capable of sensing impending or immediate danger incoming. It's also more potent than her father's, as it's capable of sensing structural weaknesses in her environment. Notes * Gayle's costume is a combination of her father's costume and the costume worn by Julia Carpenter. Like her father, the costume's principal colors are red and blue with a web-pattern aligning the red sections. While the mask and torso closely resemble her father's, the arms and legs of the suit are completely blue, save for the fingers on the gloves, which are wed and webbed (somewhat similar to Ben Reilly's Spider-Man costume.). Although Gayle's mask is a closed-face mask, her hair is shown outside of it, much like the masks of Jessica Drew and Julia Carpenter, Gayle's predecessors as Spider-Woman. Category:Visitors Category:Earth-6983 Citizens